


Jumping and Floating

by metblink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Hinata takes his girlfriend Angela to teach her some volleyball, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but someone else tags along, natsu is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metblink/pseuds/metblink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“People really shouldn’t underestimate you just because you’re short,” Angela said suddenly without even thinking. She had an awful habit of outwardly saying her inner thoughts, and that had gotten her into trouble plenty of times. </p><p>“W-What?” Hinata stammered.</p><p>Now Angela was embarrassed, “well, you know, people make fun of you all the time for being short even though you play volleyball. But I think you’re just as good, if not better than them. I think they’re just jealous that even with their height they still can’t beat you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping and Floating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angie/gifts).



> This is a commission for my good friend Angie! I love her to death and I really hope that she'll treasure this :')
> 
> If you'd like to commission me, find me at tsukkiwglasses on Tumblr!

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Angela had woken up at 8:00 AM sharp (despite her own protests), finished all of her chores, picked out the cutest workout clothes from her closet and sprawled out on her bed. She sighed contentedly when she started to think about how great the day was going to be, and placed her phone next to her so that she could hear when Hinata was going to call her. 

 

She began to remember the plans he had told her on Friday while they walked home together on the path they had taken for the last 4 years, and how he’d squeezed her hands with excitement upon hearing her answer.

 

They’d parted at a split in the path and Angela found herself smiling a bit more than usual when she fell asleep, texting Hinata  _ Good Night <3  _ even though she knew he had already been fast asleep for a while now.

 

The buzz of her cell phone woke her from the daydream and she shot up, clicking the answer call button.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey, Angie!”

 

“Hey Hina! Are you outside my house already? Or are you on your way?”

 

“I’m already here, but…” Angie swore she could hear a small scream and ran to look out of her front window to confirm her suspicions.

 

“But what, Hinata?”

 

“Uh….GWAHH!! NATSU!”

 

Angela watched as Natsu ran and jumped onto Hinata’s back as he was turned and tackled him onto the grass in her front yard. She giggled and grabbed her stuff to meet them both there.

Hinata started to tickle Natsu (her only weakness) to get her off of him and Angela ran to pick her up from Hinata’s grasp.

 

“What are you doing here, Natsu?” Angela tousled the young girl's hair as she cradled her in her arms.

 

“I-I wanted to play with you and big brother...I want to learn volleyball, too!”

 

“Well, that shouldn’t be a problem! Your big brother is awfully good at it, so I’m sure he can share at least a bit of his knowledge with us.”

Angela placed her back down on the ground and noticed that Hinata was already up on his feet, volleyball bag full of gear in hand. His face was ridden in disappointment and Angela knew why.

 

“Angie, I’m really sorry, I know I said that it was just going to be the two of us today but my mom had to get some important chores done at home and she didn’t want any distractions, I mean, I tried to tell her bu-”

 

“Hinata.” She leaned down just a tad and kissed his cheek. “It’s totally okay. We can always reschedule something if you really don’t want the three of us to go, but...I really don’t mind if that’s what you’re worried about. I think it’ll be fun.”

 

Hinata’s face regained its typical glow (and a tint of red) that Angela had become so used to, and she instantly felt relief.

 

“Y-yeah, of course we can all go! I guess I’ll have to prepare for teaching two people instead of one now…”

 

Natsu started running down the path towards Karasuno, and once her babysitters had caught up, Angela made sure to hold Natsu’s hand so that she wouldn’t run off again. Hinata walked behind them, quietly admiring how calm Natsu had become by just walking with Angela. It made him smile the whole way there while they sang school songs that Natsu had learned together.

  
  


Once they had arrived, Hinata pulled out the gym keys and let the two girls into the gym. Angie had never been here when no one else was around, and for some reason it seemed so much bigger and more intimidating than when she went to one of Hinata’s games. She liked how it made her feel secure. Especially with the people she was accompanying now. 

 

“You girls can have a seat on the bleachers while I get out the ball carts and set up the net!”

Hinata sat his gear down next to them and ran to the back closet. Angie turned to Natsu and saw how excitedly she was kicking her feet above the floor as they sat down, waiting in anticipation to play with her big brother. Angela was so glad that Natsu went with them.

 

“Hey, Natsu?”

 

Natsu’s big brown eyes looked up at her. “Angie?”

 

“I see that you’ve brought your Mr. Bear backpack with you, do you have anything special in it?”

 

Natsu nodded her head and opened the cute, fluffy Mr. Bear backpack, “I brought my favorite book, The Very Hungry Caterpillar!”

 

“That’s one of my favorites too!”

 

“I know! Big brother told me.” 

 

Natsu’s eyes shined before they were taken away from Angela’s when she saw her big brother rolling out the ball carts. She threw down her Mr. Bear bag and ran onto the court. It wasn’t until then that Angela realized how quickly Hinata had managed to set up the net and get out the carts; she reasoned that his quickness must be from all of those times he and Kageyama had stayed after practice by themselves to work on their exchanges.

 

She saw Natsu signal for her big brother to lean down so she could whisper into his ear, and said something that made him point to Angela. Natsu then ran back, and stood in front of Angela, looking a bit timid with her arms crossed behind her back, pivoting back and forth on one foot.

 

“Uh-Uhm, Angie?”

 

Angela crouched down to look Natsu in the eye as she spoke. “Yes, Natsu?”

 

“Big Brother wanted me to come ask you if you would mind if I - if he could teach me a bit first?”

Natsu stared at Angela’s feet in embarrassment. 

 

“Well of course it’s okay! I have Mr. Bear here to keep me company, so don’t you worry little one.”

 

Angela gave her a wink and Natsu ran back to Hinata. Hinata then looked at Angela with an apologetic smile and she squeezed Mr. Bear, making him laugh. Angela watched from her seat on the bleachers as Hinata rolled the ball back and forth from him to Natsu in a hypnotic sort of way. Eventually Natsu got sick of that, so she made her big brother go fetch the balls she tried to hit over the net. About thirty minutes in, Natsu’s eyes started to droop, and Angela could tell that Hinata was getting a bit sick of being Natsu’s dog, so she decided to intervene. 

 

“Hey, Natsu?” Angela started to walk over to the two on the court. “Would you like me to read The Very Hungry Caterpillar to you now?”

 

Natsu rubbed her eyes and yawned. “No, it’s okay Angie. I can read it by myself. Plus…” She looked between the two crouched next to her, and stood up, wearing a proud smile on her face. “...You look like you’ve missed big brother a whole lot anyways.”

 

Natsu then skipped away as Hinata stared at her sudden confidence in amazement. It made Angela blush.

 

“I guess your little sister has become a mind reader, Hinata.” Angela smiled at him.

 

Hinata laughed at that, stood up, and grabbed the ball. “Well I guess since Natsu is preoccupied, would you like me to teach you how to spike a ball!?”

 

Angela’s eyes widened at how much hope and excitement Hinata showed on his face; it was almost as if it was starting to spread to her through the air. She gladly smiled and nodded her head as she raised her arms to catch the ball from Hinata. He bounced it to her, and even though he was holding back, she could still feel the power behind his toss. 

 

“People really shouldn’t underestimate you just because you’re short,” Angela said suddenly without even thinking. She had an awful habit of outwardly saying her inner thoughts, and that had gotten her into trouble plenty of times. 

 

“W-What?” Hinata stammered.

 

Now Angela was embarrassed, “well, you know, people make fun of you all the time for being short even though you play volleyball. But I think you’re just as good, if not better than them. I think they’re just jealous that even with their height they still can’t beat you.”

 

Angela hadn’t noticed but Hinata was already turning red as the words spilled out of her mouth. He opened his own to say something, but only a small hesitant sound came out. As he looked down at the painted court lines on the wood beneath them, he grabbed the hem of his shirt. Angela recognized this as a nervous habit.

 

“I don’t think anyone has ever said that to me, and it really means alot to me that you did. It’s a big insecurity I have and now…” Hinata’s face scrunched up in a smile and he jumped towards the net with all the enthusiasm he could muster. “Now I don’t feel so afraid.”

  
Angela’s face burned and she laughed, “It’s my job Hinata! You know I’m here for you. Always.” 

 

After the two had been playing for about an hour, Angela hit a stray ball towards the bleachers and looked to see if it had disturbed Natsu’s reading, but  Angela only saw her chest slowly rising and falling as her head laid upon the book. The two figured that it was best if she was left alone, since young children needed more sleep than others, and they let her sleep for another thirty minutes before it started to get dark outside.

 

The whole time they’d been practicing, Hinata had been the perfect teacher; gently guiding Angela’s hands into the perfect position so that she could get the most power out of her serve, giving her plenty of opportunities to learn from her mistakes, and eventually regretting teaching her the jump float serve because Hinata was starting to feel as though his own future volleyball career would be in danger if he taught her anymore.

 

“You learn so quickly, Angie! Your serve was like _ whoosh _ and then it tipped over the net like  _ BLAM _ !!” Hinata ran up to her and squeezed around her arms tightly in an unexpected embrace. She rested her head against his and felt his orange locks tickle the side of her face. If she had it her way, she wouldn’t mind standing like this forever. It made her think back to that day Hinata had asked her to be his; the day she had said yes. It made her realize something.

 

_ I love him. _

 

“I love him.”

 

Hinata picked his head up off of her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. 

 

“What, Angie? Did you say something?” His eyes widened.

 

Angela swallowed and cursed her bad habit.

 

“I, uh….I said I love you.”

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I quite heard what you said.” Hinata’s face had become white.

 

Angela then heard rustling by the bleachers, and a loud yawn.

 

“Brother?” Natsu sat up with her hair in tangles and rubbed her eyes, keeping them on Hinata. “Why are you so pale?”

 

Angela looked back to Hinata’s face as he cleared his throat and stepped away from their embrace.

 

“You know Natsu, it’s getting pretty late. I’m sure Mom will have dinner ready for us soon, so we better head over fast, okay?”

 

“But brother, I just don’t wa-”

 

“Your brother’s right, Natsu! You don’t want to miss the hot pot your mom is making, right?”

 

Natsu started to unzip her backpack and put her most prized book into the pocket. “I guess you’re right, Angie...plus Momma’s hot pots are the best!” She exclaimed with a fist in the air.

 

The two looked at each other and smiled. Angela grabbed Hinata’s gym bag and held onto Natsu’s hand as they waited for him to put away the equipment outside. He came out of the door not even five minutes later and took his bag from Angela.

 

“Are you girls ready to head back?”

 

Natsu jumped up in the air, shaking Angela’s hand along with her. “Yeah yeah yeah!”

 

They started their walk back on the lit path and Hinata made sure to hold Angela’s hand. They didn’t say a word to each other and the awkwardness between them was getting to be a bit much for her. She knew that Hinata had wanted to say something back to her earlier, but she was afraid of  _ what _ it was going to be. She had started to regret even saying something so abruptly like that without any warning. But then again, it was how she felt, and she wasn’t going to be ashamed of that.

 

Soon enough they arrived at the split in the path, and Hinata raised his hand behind his head to scratch his neck. Another nervous habit.

 

“Hey Natsu, why don’t you go run ahead to our house, okay? Mom said she’s waiting outside on the porch for us.”

 

Natsu said her goodbyes to Angie by giving her waist a tight squeeze and then she scurried along down Hinata’s side of the path.

 

Once Angela knew Natsu was out of earshot, she spoke up quickly. “Hinata, I’m sorry I said that so suddenly and without any consideration for how you felt it’s just some-”

 

“Sometimes you just say what you’re thinking.” Hinata reached out for her hand and pulled her body close to his, moving his head toward her ear.

 

“Angie,” he started to whisper, “I love you too.”

 

Angela felt chills move across her body, and it only made her hold him tighter and closer. They stood like that on the path until Hinata heard his mother’s voice calling him for dinner. The two looked each other in the eyes under the streetlamp before they parted and Hinata kissed her on the cheek.

 

“I’ll see you at school, Angie.” Hinata said as he released her hand.

 

Angela had already started to miss the warmth Hinata had given her, but she knew she would feel it soon enough.

 

“I can’t wait.”


End file.
